


A Day in Riverdale

by CAWS5749



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: It's just a normal day in Riverdale, with your girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Day in Riverdale

The door to Pop’s chocolate shop swung open, the sound of the bell grabbing your attention. You looked up, a smile overtaking your face as Cheryl walked in, flipping her long, curled hair over her shoulder. 

“Morning, babe,” she called in a sing-song voice. 

“Morning, baby,” you answered, eyeing her perfect red lips. She swooped down to briefly press her lips to yours, before sliding into the booth across from you. 

“You look amazing today,” you murmured, your eyes looking over her. 

“I know,” she smiled. “But thank you, Y/N/N.”

“Maybe we should skip class today,” you suggested cheekily. 

“And mess up my perfect attendance record? No, thank you.”

You pouted, to which Cheryl couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“I promise, mon petit amour, we can do something fun after school,” she cooed. “Now, can we order, I’m starving?”

++++++

The two of you finished your breakfast and headed to school. You were a bit early, but there was a pep rally later, and Cheryl wanted to practice a bit with the Vixens. 

Your hand held hers tightly as you walked into the building, greeting some of your friends. 

“Cheryl!” Jughead called. Your girlfriend sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“What do you want, hobo?” Cheryl pursed her lips. You gave her hand a light squeeze, causing her to soften her gaze, just slightly. 

“I’m writing an expose on -”

“Don’t care,” Cheryl interrupted, a smug smile on her face. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

“Sorry,” you mouthed back to Jughead as you continued your way through the hallway with Cheryl. You walked with her to the locker room with no other interruptions, and stopped right outside the door. 

“You’re going to be amazing, I can’t wait to see you later,” you murmured, pulling her slowly closer. 

“You’ll be my shining light in the bleachers,” Cheryl replied, closing the gap between you two in a sweet kiss. 

“I’ll see you later, my love,” she added, before turning and entering the locker room. You watched her disappear, a smile playing at your lips, before you turned and headed back down the hallway, on a mission to find Jughead. 

“Jughead!” you called upon spotting him talking to Betty. 

“What’s up, Y/N?”

“That expose you’re working on, what’s it about?” You asked. 

“Maple syrup, the Blossom family business,” he answered. “But I doubt Cheryl will help.”

“I’ll talk to her,” you offered. He thought it over for a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Y/N.”

“Of course,” you smiled, before saying goodbye and heading to your locker. 

“Morning Y/N/N,” Veronica greeted. 

“Hey Ronnie,” you replied enthusiastically. “You’re not practicing with the rest of the team?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I have some other business to attend to this morning.”

“Oh?” You asked. 

“With Archie,” she laughed lightly. You smirked, and then a certain red-haired bulldog caught your eye down the hallway. 

“Well, business calls,” you nodded towards Archie. Veronica gripped your arm lightly before sending you a smile and turning away. You shut your locker and headed towards your first class. 

++++++

The rest of the day passed slowly. You were much too eager for the pep rally to focus on anything. And Veronica had spread the word that La Bonne Nuit was going to be hosting a little celebration that evening, for the Vixens. And you were going to make sure Cheryl was the honored guest. 

You sat impatiently in your seat, waiting for the bell to ring any minute. When it finally did, Archie met you in the hall, and you made your way towards the gym along with the rest of the student body. 

“It’s gonna be great,” Archie commented as you took your seats. 

“I know, Cheryl’s had the team practicing for weeks.”

“They all deserve the celebration tonight at the speakeasy.”

“They do,” you agreed. Your attention was pulled away by Principal Weatherby beginning the pep rally and introducing the Vixens. You and Archie shared a grin as both of your girlfriends walked out in their cheerleading uniforms, searching for you two in the crowd and giving you a wink. You blew a kiss for Cheryl, and the smile on her face told you that she saw it. 

The music started and you cheered the Vixens on, along with the rest of the school. Their dance was flawless, it was clear how hard they’d been working. When they’d finished, they were given a standing ovation, and you cheered until your throat hurt. 

The Vixens took their seats and Cheryl stepped up to the podium to give a little speech, as was her duty as Student Body President. 

“Good afternoon students of Riverdale High! As your Student Body President, I want to welcome you to the pep rally! After a perfect performance by the Vixens, led by moi, it’s time to officially kick off spirit week! Let’s show some school spirit and pride, starting with a celebration tonight! Invitation only, you know who you are. Go Bulldogs!”

With that, Cheryl left the podium, with a signature hair flip as she walked towards the bleachers, towards you. You’d saved her a seat of course, just as Archie had saved one for Veronica, and Jughead for Betty. 

“Baby! Did you like our performance and my speech?” Cheryl asked as she sat down next to you, her hand falling to your thigh. 

“Of course I did, you and the Vixens were amazing,” you replied, brushing your lips to her cheek. 

“Thank you my love. I’m excited to celebrate with you tonight,” she murmured, her eyes wide and gazing into yours lovingly. 

“Me too.”

++++++

“Does this lipstick look okay?” You asked after applying the dark color to your lips. Cheryl tilted her head and turned to give you her full attention. 

“You look incredible, that color is perfect on you. I’d kiss you but I’m worried my cherry red and your dark purple won’t mix,” Cheryl laughed lightly. 

“Maybe you can help take it off later,” you suggested, before scrunching up your face. “Okay, that was lame.”

“It was adorable. You’re adorable,” she cooed. “You may not have a way with words, Y/N/N, but I love you all the same.” 

“I love you too, Cheryl.”

“Shall we head to La Bonne Nuit? If we left now, we’d be making a timely late entrance.”

You nodded, standing from your seat at the vanity and then holding your hand out for your girlfriend, helping her up. 

The two of you would be making quite the entrance, clad in the highest of high heels, dresses with slits up the sides and low necklines, hair curled to perfection, and makeup done to the most dramatic level. You’d be the stars of the evening, that’s for sure. 

Cheryl drove up to the valet, getting out of the car and tossing the keys to one of the boys who was working. She reached back for your hand, leading you into Pop’s. You were immediately greeted by Veronica. 

“Ladies, may I say that you look stunning? Right this way,” Veronica smiled, leading you towards the back, past the long line of others waiting to enter the speakeasy. 

“The royal treatment,” Cheryl commented to you, smirking slightly. She deserved it, she deserved the world. You smiled softly, gazing at her with pure adoration. 

And then you were greeted by loud music as you walked down the steps into the dimly lit speakeasy, your grip on Cheryl’s hand tightening ever so slightly. You weren’t a huge fan of crowded, dark spaces, and she knew as much. 

“We can leave at anytime,” Cheryl murmured, her eyes focused on you, making sure you understood. You nodded, though you had no intentions of leaving for a long time. This night was a celebration, a time to have fun with your friends and girlfriend.

“Your usual table is ready for you, and your drinks should be ready momentarily,” Veronica announced. You both thanked her and took a seat in the booth, sitting as close together as you possibly could. 

“Tonight is for you,” you murmured, nuzzling your nose against her cheek, before planting a kiss there. 

“Tonight is for all of us.”

“Yeah, but it’s for you. You’re the reason this is all happening. You’re an amazing Student Body President and an amazing Captain of the Vixens.”

“I know,” Cheryl smiled. “And you are an amazing girlfriend.”

“An amazing girlfriend who has a surprise for you,” you replied. 

“Oh?” Cheryl asked, her perfectly done eyebrows raised questioningly. You hummed, sliding out of the booth. 

“I’ll be right back, babe.”

You sauntered over to the bar, feeling Cheryl’s eyes watching you carefully, curious as to what you had in mind. 

“Is it time?” Veronica asked. You nodded. 

“I’ll get everything going,” Veronica nodded. You thanked her and headed back to your booth. Cheryl raised her eyebrows yet again, but didn’t say anything. You settled back in your seat, leaning against your girlfriend, her hands around your waist. 

The projector whirred to life, and it quieted in the speakeasy. Clips began to play, and you heard Cheryl gasp next to you. You’d arranged for each of the River Vixens to to film a small video, in which they spoke to Cheryl, thanking her for being such an amazing captain. Your girlfriend sniffed quietly, and you turned to see her wiping away a few tears. And then your clip came on the screen, and all of Cheryl’s attention focused on that. 

You had poured your heart out in that video, desperate for Cheryl to know just how amazing she was. And you’d done a good job, that was evident by even a few others shedding some tears. 

But then Cheryl was removing her hands from around you, sliding out of the booth, and quickly running up the stairs and out of the building. You sat shocked for a moment, before taking off after her. 

++++++

“Cheryl!?” You exclaimed, catching your girlfriend after she’d run out of La Bonne Nuit. She didn’t answer, her back still turned to you as she ventured further away, into the street. 

“Cheryl! It’s pouring!” You shouted after her, jogging in your dress to catch up. You grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around so that she was facing you. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked softly upon seeing the tears falling down her cheeks. Her gaze shifted downward, looking anywhere but at you. You sighed through your nose, gently cupping her chin and forcing it upwards until her eyes met yours. 

“I just” - a shiver ran through her- “I don’t want to lose you,” she cried softly. You furrowed your brows. 

“Lose me? Cheryl, I’m yours, always. Why do you think you’re going to lose me?”

“I don’t deserve-“

“Stop,” you interrupted. “You do deserve me. You’re incredible, smart, confident, you’re the Cheryl Blossom, and I am lucky enough to receive your love.”

Your heart lifted as a smile threatened to overtake her features. 

“You love me?” She asked, her voice quiet and gentle. 

“Of course I do,” you murmured, one of yours hands falling to her waist, and the other tucking her soaked hair behind her ear. Her gaze flickered to your lips, and you took the opportunity to slam your lips into hers. Her hands entangled themselves in your hair, and you couldn’t help but forget the cold rain falling around you. 

The world seemed to stop as the kiss continued, the party at La Bonne Nuit long forgotten. The way her hands gently tugged on your hair, the feel of her bare skin under her cutout dress- nothing seemed real or important anymore, besides her. 

When a shiver ran through you, Cheryl pulled away, concern written on her face. 

“Oh, my love, it’s pouring. We should get inside.”

“I’d spend forever out in the rain with you,” you breathed, eyes still focused on her. Cheryl’s gaze went soft as she took in your words, though her determination still won. 

“And I with you,” she whispered, pressing a light kiss to the tip of your nose. “But we should get warm and dry. Why don’t I drive us home?”


End file.
